


Sinking the Ship

by ScorchedCandy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic, Antonio Carriedo - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new at this my b, Lovino Vargas - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Titanic - Freeform, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedCandy/pseuds/ScorchedCandy
Summary: Titanic AU in which Spain and Romano are passengers on the Titanic. Two endings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really into this fandom anymore, but I told myself if I ever did make an account here, I'd post it. So this is here. It's also floating around on Instagram somewhere so don't worry. There will be two endings, one good and one bad. We'll see which I post first. The main few chapters are relatively short but the endings are a little longer. Bear with me lol

The ship swayed on icy waters, but those swaying in that room were swaying to graceful music. Couples danced together and to them, only their partner mattered in that moment. The music would wash over them like the waves on the sides of the ship and the people were lost in each other. Such a couple included a Spaniard and an Italian, both men. As if that wasn’t “unusual” enough for people to see in the year of 1912, the shorter Italian was not usually prone to affection. However, his face remained buried in the crook of the Spaniard’s neck, his hands gripping the back of the other’s suit. The Spaniard, called Antonio, held the other close. He was a dancer at heart and lively dances came earlier in the evening, but for now at almost midnight, the peaceful swaying was enough. Anything to hold his Italian, Lovino, longer. His hand rested on Lovino’s back and the other was on the back of Lovino’s head, absentmindedly stroking his hair. He rested his head on the Italian’s, smiling to himself. Nothing could be better. 

Antonio was rather happy his work paid off. He had set aside money each time he had been paid to be able to purchase the tickets for the ship, the same way he had gathered money for a ring to promise his love for the Italian. This occurred in private, of course, so it couldn’t be as extravagant as Antonio wanted, but he also didn’t want any trouble for them. Lovino came from a wealthy family, but Antonio wanted to work hard for his prizes and earn them. It made the outcome even more special and rewarding. The look on Lovino’s face as Antonio proudly presented the tickets had been worth it, as had this dance and the time spent with each other. They now weren’t quite officially married as their relationship wasn’t something the community or church would smile upon, but they still had rings they wore honorarily. They of course still acted like a married couple though not too extremely in public, and Antonio had decided his beloved deserved a break. Their first few days and nights had been great. The food was nice, the company was great, and the stars at night were breathtaking.

As the song came to a close, a jolt shot through the ship, knocking some people over and causing Antonio to hold Lovino protectively as they stumbled a bit. Antonio helped Lovino regain his balance, but he didn’t release him. His eyes darted around as he searched for answers. People were making their way up to the deck while crew members moved them along. While Lovino didn’t protest to being held at the moment, Antonio’s first priority was keeping him safe. He let him go and opted to grasp Lovino’s hand instead. Lovino squeezed his hand gently as the two made to follow the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

On the deck, the people shivered, even those who had coats. Some had just been woken up by the ruckus, and were underdressed for the cold because of it. Others held small children, some of whom were still sleeping while more cried from lost sleep. The problem was almost immediately evident. An iceberg. The great ‘invincible’ ship had been defeated by a large chunk of ice. Crew members chattered to each other as the captain stood among them. It seemed they weren’t quite prepared for such a large scale evacuation of this sort. After all, it wasn’t as if the shore was a short swim away, not like you would want to swim in those frigid waters anyhow. Heart attack was more likely to come faster than safety, jumping into those waters. Not to mention it was only the ship’s maiden voyage, so it took some getting used to. Unfortunately, it seemed there would be no time for that. Already people were beginning to panic.

Lovino pressed himself into Antonio’s side “for warmth.” Antonio knew the Italian was trembling for more reasons than the cold, but he said nothing. He was also growing anxious. Dread settled into him as what was happening fully sunk in. He removed his suit jacket and draped it over Lovino’s shoulders. Lovino gratefully put it on, but frowned as he realized Antonio was left with a vest and a dress shirt. “Toni, aren’t you cold?” He tried to sound less like he cared and more like he was accusing him. It didn’t work well, as his concern snuck into his tone.

“It’s alright, Lovi. You wear it for now. I’m okay.”

Antonio tried to hide whatever shivering occurred. Lovino knew well that Antonio hated the cold, but he didn’t argue. Antonio was stubborn in things like this. Instead, he continued to nuzzle into him to share warmth. Antonio held him as the captain spoke, calling for everyone’s attention. He announced that the boat had indeed struck an iceberg and was beginning to take on water. Contrary to what had been speculated, the ship could and would sink. The captain spoke about how they would begin to move the people to the wooden lifeboats. However, he warned that the number of people they could safely load into the lifeboats did not match the number of people on board. There was no point in hiding it at that moment. They would rather have people figure it out sooner rather than later and have another panic, stopping progress at a crucial moment. 

The crew would move women and children onto the boats first. Of course, first class came first, then second class, then third. Some men were to go on as well, but obviously the women and children were the main priority. This worried both Lovino and Antonio. Each wanted to keep the other safe, but neither one was a woman or child. This did little to diminish the futile hope that somehow this would all work out. It had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With future works, my update schedule will not be so organized or frequent lol it's because I have this written out


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the two endings. I may post the endings on the same day or maybe one day right after the other?

Even if the loading went smoothly, it still would have been a timely process. Though it didn’t go smoothly. Obviously there were people panicking and a lot of the children didn’t want to leave their fathers, and the women didn’t want to leave their husbands or boyfriends. That’s not to say that the men weren’t having a tough time, because they certainly were. No one was happy in that moment. Especially not those helping to load the boats. They chose who lived and who died. Each life was in their hands, and sometimes literally. Antonio was one of these men, as he had moved forward to help out. Lovino stood near him, occasionally helping people remain orderly and avoid mobbing Antonio and the other man. Lovino was more or less unsure of what to do, however. He was tempted to shove Antonio into each boat they lowered, but even if it could keep his Antonio safe, it was dangerous on multiple levels.

Lovino watched as Antonio paused to hug a little girl who didn’t want to leave her dad. This gesture was something the other man helping to load the people on the lifeboats did not bother to do. Antonio whispered reassuring things to her before carefully helping her into the boat with her mother, who smiled gratefully at Antonio as she took her child. Antonio and the girl exchanged a smile as the boat was lowered. Lovino pretended he didn’t see Antonio wipe his eyes at first.

“You know, you’re too sweet sometimes..” Lovino reached out and wiped a stray tear from Antonio’s cheek. 

“I need to be sweet in times like this, right?” Antonio smiled and leaned into Lovino’s hand. He was cherishing each and every touch he gave to and received from Lovino. He didn’t know which would be their last. 

After a while, they were loading the last boat. It came down to the last open spot on the lifeboat. That meant it was the decision of who would live while the others were essentially sentenced to an icy death. However, they had done well. They had safely loaded and launched every other boat, and they were down to just this last one. That last spot had been offered to the man helping Antonio.

“No, no. I can’t. He is young and has more of a life to live than me. Let him go instead.” The man backed up a bit to allow Antonio to go. Antonio knew exactly what he had to do.  
Antonio approached Lovino and held his hands, slowly moving towards the wooden lifeboat. “I love you, Lovino. Be strong, be careful, and stay safe, okay?” Lovino furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of Antonio’s intent.

“Toni, wha‐” Then realization set in. “No! Toni, I can’t! Wait, I‐”

He was cut off by Antonio kissing him passionately, sure it would be their last. He didn’t care who saw or what opinion they had at that moment. What did it matter anymore? Antonio then picked Lovino up and set him down in the boat. Lovino made no effort to wipe the tears from his own cheeks, and Antonio did the same for his own. Lovino gripped the front of Antonio’s vest. “Tonio, please. Please, I can’t do this.” 

Antonio reached down and caressed Lovino’s cheek before gently taking Lovino’s hands and putting them on his lap. After carefully adjusting his jacket so it was more secure around Lovino, and whispering an “I love you,” he began to back away from the edge and away from Lovino.


	4. Ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post both good and bad endings today but here's the first of two.

Lovino trembled as he watched Antonio grow further and further away. This couldn’t be happening. They had such a future together. They would be happy and grow old together. No longer. That future was swept away with the sea of awful circumstances. He could not sit idly by and let fate take his future into its unforgiving hands. They had all just seen what happened in situations such as that.

Lovino was snapped out of his frozen state brought upon him by the sheer anguish of the situation with a man moving to lower the final boat. “Stop!” Lovino rose to his feet with the aid of the side of the ship as a handrail. This was not very graceful due to the already unsteady lifeboat’s tendency to rock when suddenly disturbed by a frantic Italian.  
Antonio frowned, giving Lovino a desperate look. 

“Lovino, please.. Do this for me.” His voice was a plea, softened and cracked by the threat of tears. 

“If you think I’m going to just sit there while you throw your life away, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought.” Lovino scrambled back onto the deck, ushering another man over to take his place. The man thanked him graciously, not hesitating to hold his wife and child once aboard the lifeboat. 

Antonio didn’t make an effort to wipe at the tears gathering in his eyes. Instead, he managed a wavering smile to Lovino. He offered his hand, ring glinting in the moonlight. “In that case, let’s go to bed, mi amor.. We’ll rest until the sun rises.. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Lovino nodded slowly, taking Antonio’s calloused hand, his own soft in comparison. It wasn’t the time for him to concentrate on the fact the sun would never rise in their time again. They would be together and that was what mattered. He allowed himself to be guided to their bedroom. He wasn’t sure he would have moved without the gentle pulling. He just felt numb, realization slowly sinking in. Antonio seemed to sense that as he carefully nudged Lovino to sit on the bed. He eased Lovino’s shoes off his feet then removed his own, moving under the blankets where they would lay for possibly the rest of their lives. Then he noted that Lovino was still sitting there, hunched over with his shoulders quaking with what could only be tears of frustration and defeat. He reached out to gently tug at the jacket much too large for the Italian’s build.

“Darling, come to bed.. Let me hold you..” Antonio fought away from adding “just one last time.” He didn’t want to be reminded of it either. 

Slowly, Lovino took a deep breath and lowered himself onto the bed beside Antonio. Antonio wasted no time in pulling him against his chest, tucking Lovino’s head under his chin. It wasn’t long before he felt tears carving paths on his own face. “I’m so sorry, Lovino.. This is all my fault.. If I hadn’t bought those tickets.. You always say not to go extravagant with gifts but I just wanted to surprise you after working for this and treat you but now-”

Lovino gently shushed him as he moved his head back to look at him. “Tonio, this is not your fault.. You didn’t make the ship move into an iceberg. You couldn’t have possibly known. I-I’m so happy we were able to have a nice time together here. That’s all I could have asked from you. So don’t apologize, because an angel like you has nothing to apologize for.”

Antonio wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath. “I love you so much, Lovino. There’s no one else I’d rather spend my life with.”

Lovino offered a faint smile. “I love you even more, Antonio. You’ve been nothing but good to me and I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. Now come here, it’s time for bed. Give me a goodnight kiss.”

After sharing a slow, soft kiss filled with emotions they would never be able to fully release or have the time to show each other, the two settled into each other’s arms. There, at home in an embrace, they closed their eyes and listened only to the soft breathing and heartbeat of their beloved. The creaks and groans of the sinking and defeated ship did not reach them for they were no longer concerned with it. Worry would not be their last emotion together. Love would.

There they remained, arms wrapped securely around each other, and there they are now. A lost couple among the wreckage of a ship on the floor of an unforgiving sea. Until death do they part, and even after that.


	5. Ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be nice and post post endings together

Lovino trembled as he watched Antonio grow further and further away. He reached out to grab at Antonio’s hand, either to pull himself up with Antonio or to pull Antonio down with him. Perhaps it was to have at least have one last bit of contact. He didn’t want to be alone. However, his and Antonio’s fingertips just barely brushed against each other before they grew too far from each other.

Reality was beginning to set in for the two of them. They were growing apart. One was sentenced to death while the other would live. “I-I love you, too!” Lovino gasped for breath between sobs and Antonio bit his lip. Antonio waited for his beloved to reach the water before he finally backed away from the railing and took a shaky breath. He did his best to ignore his own tears while a few of the others left onboard, mainly men, sent him empathetic looks. 

Antonio kissed his ring and glanced to the other people. Some people had already started jumping into the frigid waters either in desperation or hopelessness. Some returned to their rooms, giving in to their fate. Antonio prayed. 

Lovino shivered on the small wooden boat. He felt alone in the group of people. After fiddling with his ring, he glanced around at the other members of his lifeboat. Soon, he found himself annoyed with the few couples huddled together. Why couldn’t there be room for one more person? Why was Antonio so selfless? Why wasn’t it him on the sinking ship and Antonio safe on the lifeboat? He curled up into a ball, bringing his knees up to his chest. He couldn’t sleep, obviously. Though, he was soothed by the scent of Antonio’s jacket. Soothed and achey.

A couple hours later, a ship came by and took on quite a few of the people left on the lifeboats, Lovino included. A couple months later, Lovino still felt empty. He barely went outside and shut himself away. Every now and then, his brother would come by to check on him and make sure he was still tending to himself. Often, he found Lovino in the same position as the day before. He tried often to push Lovino to go on walks with him to get up and go outside, but Lovino didn’t always cooperate. Too many things reminded him of Antonio. The bright green plants, excited dogs, happy couples, music, the list continued. Sure, there was more of Antonio inside their home, but Lovino felt safer inside. After all, it had taken him a few weeks to even build up the courage to take a bath or shower, and he didn’t want to be pushed outside. An uncontrolled environment. In his home, he knew where the pieces of Antonio were. His clothes untouched in the closet. His jacket on the bed for Lovino to hold at night. All the pictures of them together. The ring left on his finger. Outside, he didn’t know when he would have to do a double take for a man walking by or hold himself together after his hope crumbled. 

Each day he checked any and all news. He even pushed himself to check when bodies were recovered, though it took a lot for him to build up himself for that. Each time he noted the lack of Antonio’s name, he didn’t know whether to cry or rejoice. He didn’t know what he would do if Antonio was found but also he was tired of holding on to hope. Lovino couldn’t move on from him. Antonio had been his sunshine. Ever since the ship went down, he had only known cloudy days. 

Lovino rose and was about to check the news again when there was a knock at his door. He paused and furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to put up with his brother’s hug therapy again yet. However, he didn’t want to leave his brother out there because it was only a matter of time before his brother began relentlessly pounding on the door until Lovino had to worry about the door falling down. He sighed and shuffled to the door, wiping at his eyes in hopes that he didn’t look like he had had a sleepless night.

Though when he opened the door, it wasn’t his brother. He froze, sure his heart had stopped. He had to be dreaming This wasn’t the right man. It couldn’t be. But there were the dimples, the messy hair, the tan skin, the beautiful emerald eyes, the bright yet at this moment hesitant smile. “I’m home..” Lovino’s first reaction was to scream and back off, of course. Antonio- no it had to be an imposter. The imposter’s smile faltered, shifting to a worried expression. “Lovino? It’s me..” He stepped inside, approaching the Italian.

“I-It can’t be! You’re dead! You’re dead and gone and- and-”

“I thought so, too. I’m here now. I’m here and nothing can keep us apart.”

Lovino studied him before attacking Antonio in a tearful hug. One that released all the pent up emotion of the past couple of months. Then Lovino slapped him. “Where were you?! You let me think you were dead for all that time! Don’t you know how worried sick I was?! How afraid I was?! Antonio, I was beyond depressed!”

Antonio brought him into another hug and buried his face into his neck, taking in that scent he had missed so much. “I jumped overboard.. I prayed and I thought that maybe jumping was better than waiting because at least there was hope I could make it back to you.. I got picked up by a ship and then it took me and a few others to New York.. I was lost for a while and I waited there for you for a while. Then I went here and looked around. I lost hope for a bit and decided that I should finally come home with my last shred of hope that you would be here for me..”

Lovino laughed softly, letting out his nerves. “Of all the places.. You came home last..”

Antonio smiled sheepishly. “You are my home.. I wanted to be sure you weren’t waiting somewhere for me before I came here because at least I could say I tried..”  
Lovino sighed and ruffled his hair, collapsing onto the couch with him.  
“You’re an idiot but I love you anyway..”

“I’m your idiot.”

“That’s right.. Next time, don’t leave me alone.. I couldn’t stand the idea of going on while you passed..”

Antonio chuckled softly. “I didn’t plan on there being a next time.. But of course.. I’m right here with you.. Forever and always..” 

Lovino settled into Antonio’s side, closing his eyes slowly. He gripped the Spaniard’s vest as if he feared losing him again. “I love you..”

Antonio smiled softly, stroking his hair. Together at last, all he had wanted. What they both had wanted. “I love you, too..”


End file.
